Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
Background Art
An organic field effect transistor provides an advantage of being able to manufacture a plastic logic and a flexible display backplane with low costs. The maximum mobility of the organic field effect transistor has been improved using materials such as rubrene and pentacene derivatives. However, the maximum mobility of the organic field effect transistor still does not reach the maximum mobility of an inorganic field effect transistor. A hole mobility of the organic field effect transistor is affected by a gate insulating material as well as an organic semiconductor layer. This is because the mobility is sensitively affected by the amount of charges generated in an organic semiconducting channel layer by an electric field between a gate electrode and a source electrode. Various materials have been used as a gate insulator of the organic field effect transistor. A representative material of the gate insulator is silicon oxide (SiOx). Since the silicon oxide is formed on a doped silicon wafer and has a low dielectric constant, it has been mainly used in the inorganic field effect transistor. However, since a thermal treatment performed at a temperature higher than 150° C. is needed to form the silicon oxide (SiOx) gate insulator into a dense layer without a defect, it is difficult to apply the silicon oxide gate insulator to the organic field effect transistor.